


Discipline

by Kira_K



Series: Michael's POV [1]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael cares not for causing pain. It is neither good nor bad, it just is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> While others have tackled this from Alex's POV I was curious about Michael's view. So, here it is.

Discipline is a must. Obedience is a must.

If the men under his protection cannot obey - then it is his right and duty to correct them. And pain is the oldest and truest method Michael knows. 

He cares not for causing pain – it’s neither good nor bad, it just is. When discipline is needed he handles it more times than not. Still; this boy is never handed over to anybody else. The first offence he has to deal with is simple enough – the boy is young yet and only tries to help. Against orders, of course, because otherwise they wouldn’t be here. 

What he deals out is just enough to temporarily break that stubborn will. The boy learns to obey orders for the next couple of years. Michael watches him sometimes, this boy whose life he had saved and who in turn should save others. 

He punishes others for being undisciplined, for not obeying as he had once upon the break of time punished his own brother for disobedience and youthful rebellion; as he had punished scores of men beforehand. (Only, the punishment was much harsher back then when Father was the judge.) He is not one to usually explain himself - he tries a few times before he is forced to admit that humans are an unruly, ill-tempered, and short-sighted bunch. 

He punishes the boy who grew up into a man in the meantime again for disobeying orders, for putting himself in danger, for leaving. Leaving the city, leaving his protection are against the rules he had set when Jeep left the boy in his care but he is interrupted before the lesson can sink in with the pain of the whip. 

(He regrets stopping when he learns that Alex left the city after the attack but what is done is done. It’s too late to resume the lesson and he needs another way, a way which is not full of pain, to reach Alex. So he settles for talking.)

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day.


End file.
